


Ten Times To Heal

by inspired_being



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_being/pseuds/inspired_being
Summary: Harry is injury prone and he takes to Draco as his preferred Healer when he continues to land himself in St Mungo's.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Ten Times To Heal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowyK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyK/gifts).



> Dear SnowyK, it was a joy getting to write for you. I really hope you enjoy this and I haven’t taken too many liberties with the medicine side of things.  
> I bow down to the ever patient Mods and give a big hug and thank you to my Lil Sis who saved my neck by betaing this at the least minute for me.

"Ouch!" Harry retracted his leg from the medi-witch's grasp. "Can't you use a spell for that?"

"It works better if we remove the pieces of gravel first, Mr. Potter." She tried to coerce him to straighten his leg again so she could continue. He hugged his leg and examined the wound himself. He'd never studied healing spells in great detail, but he was sure that Madam Pomfrey could have handled the extensive graze up the side of his leg and knee in a few seconds flat.

The curtain around the triage bed rustled and Draco Malfoy appeared in the gap. "Thought they were your dulcet tones, Potter. What's he complaining about, Louise?"

"He won't let me clean the deeper areas of his grazed shin before I close it."

"I'd have thought such a light graze would be water off the giant squid's back to you, Potter." Draco said as he pulled out his wand and motioned to Louise that he was taking over.

"Think you're funny, do you Malfoy?" Draco didn't seem to hear Harry as he started to point his wand at Harry's leg. "What are you doing?"

Draco whispered an incantation and the rest of the dirt and gravel were drawn out from Harry's bleeding flesh without any pain. "My job," Draco replied, matter-of-factly. He put his hand out and Louise handed him a vile of what Harry presumed contained essences of dittany. Draco carefully placed small drops of the liquid over the wound, which stopped bleeding then regrew the flesh that had been scraped away.

"He should let you clean his leg now," Draco said to Lousie as Harry stared at his completely healed, yet still a bit bloody, leg. When he looked up, all he saw was Draco's blonde ponytail disappearing through the curtains.

\---

A week later Harry found himself back on a triage bed. This time with a couple of fractured and bruised ribs. As he lay there, he could hear footsteps getting closer to the privacy curtain. Squinting in their direction, he made out black boots as they appeared beneath the curtain before it was pushed aside for a tall blonde figure to slip through.

Harry didn't need his glasses to know it was Draco who had come to treat him, but he tried to search for them anyway. He wanted to see what Draco was going to do to him.

Without saying a word, Draco moved up to the bedside table and handed Harry his glasses. "Thanks," Harry said automatically.

Draco wordlessly summoned a cart full of bandages and potions, then started prodding and poking at Harry's chest. Harry let out an involuntary hiss when Draco located the damaged ribs.

"Can you sit up? Or do you need help?"

For a moment, Harry contemplated letting Draco help him, but forced himself to sit up via his own steam. He mustn't have been able to keep the pain off his face because Draco said, "No need to be brave, Potter."

Harry didn't respond and Draco focused on fusing the broken bones back together. Harry concentrated on his breathing and tried to think of something other than Draco's wand pointing at his chest.

Albus and Scorpius came to mind. Their sons had become good friends at school and although he was shocked at first, he was glad to know the next generation's relationships weren't restricted by the past. Harry knew his didn't have to be either, but it would take both people to build that bridge. 

Draco lowered his wand and Harry made to get off the bed. "I'm not finished with you yet, Potter." He searched the trolley and picked up what appeared to be a small cushion and a potion vile. "Can you cough for me, please?"

"What?"

"Just do it."

Harry lowered his eyebrows at Draco, but did as he was told and made himself cough.

"Did you feel any pain?"

"No…" Harry said, not sure if it was a trick question.

"Good. You shouldn't have any ongoing issues, but use a cooling charm on this cushion and place it on your chest like this to help with the bruising," said Draco as he demonstrated. "This is a pain relief potion, just in case."

"Right." 

Draco's direct bedside manner didn't leave much room for small talk. It seemed like their required interaction was over and Harry couldn't think of any way to prolong it before Draco was saying, "And try to limit your field work for the next couple of weeks while the bruising settles."

"I'll try."

" _Now_ you are free to go whenever you're ready." And Draco went back through the curtains.

\---

"Is Healer Malfoy here?"

"Yes, but he's with another patient. This won't take a minute, Mr. Potter."

"I'd prefer to wait for Healer Malfoy."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. If you insist."

The healer left, Harry assumed, in search of Draco as he waited patiently cradling his arm. He had his head down and eyes closed trying to concentrate on breathing and thinking of anything besides the pain that was radiating from his dislocated shoulder.

"Joanne told me you wouldn't let her put your shoulder back in place and _apparently_ you requested _I_ do it." Harry looked up to find Draco standing in front of him. He felt a slight flutter in his stomach and the pain in his shoulder was suddenly more bearable.

"Ah... yes… well… I know putting a joint back isn't as easy as it seems," Harry tried to explain. "And after the great job you did on my ribs and leg the other week, I'd feel more comfortable that it was done properly if you put it back in."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Did you just compliment me, Potter?"

Harry automatically went to shrug and immediately regretted the action, cursing under his breath. Draco gave a small laugh. "Glad you think it's funny. Do you mind doing your job now?"

"What? Did you use up all that Gryffindor bravery waiting for me?" A smirk grew on Draco's face.

"Are you enjoying seeing me in pain?"

Draco shrugged and then sniggered.

"Malfoy," Harry said in a warning tone, his pain evident.

Draco schooled his face and pulled out his wand. "You can hardly blame me, Potter." He gently placed the tip of his wand at the top of Harry's dislocated shoulder. "Now, there will be a sharp pain as the bone slides back into place, but it should be over in a second or two. Also, I'm going to need you to let go of your arm."

"Okay," Harry said. He took a deep breath and slowly stopped cradling his arm. As soon as it was fully released from his grip, he felt Draco's magic shoot into his shoulder and down his arm, then the pain. He heard a small pop and the pain was instantly gone. He made to move his shoulder but Draco stopped him with a hand grasping his upper arm.

"Oh no you don't. You're going to be on light duties for a week or two with your arm in a sling. I'll get you a prescription for something to help heal the ligaments."

\---

Three weeks later.

"Four times in the last two months. This is starting to become a habit, Potter."

"It's not like I'm getting hurt on purpose," Harry said. His legs were wobbling uncontrollably on the bed.

"Who were you chasing that would think to cast a jelly-legs jinx on you, anyway?" Draco asked, obviously amused.

"You know I can't discuss on-going cases," Harry reminded Draco.

"Well, they're creative, whoever it was."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Can you perform the counter jinx me or what?"

"Okay, okay," Draco said pulling out his wand. "I thought you must like my bedside manner or something since you keep requesting me as your Healer." 

Harry didn't respond. It was a little too close to the truth. For whatever reason, he'd always found some enjoyment in watching Draco and was intrigued by how he did things. Plus, he had a bloody good reputation as a Healer. He supposed having known him since he found out he was a wizard also added to the level of comfort he felt. It had nothing to do with the fact that he harboured feelings for the pompous git.

It took a few different gestures and incantations but it wasn't long before his legs went limp. Harry proceeded to lay back on the bed, suddenly exhausted after a couple of hours of wobbling legs. "Thank Merlin," he exclaimed.

"I believe you mean, Malfoy."

Harry laughed. "Sure, _Malfoy_."

"You're welcome, Potter. Now, if you'll excuse me, there are others that need my attention." And Draco turned to leave.

"Oh…" Harry said, disappointed Draco was leaving so soon.

"Yes, Potter?" Draco asked, stopping to look back.

"Err… nothing."

Draco shook his head. "Get some rest and then stay out of here for a while."

Harry sighed. "I'll try." He blinked and Draco was gone.

\---

Less than a week later.

"How were these sustained?" asked the healer.

"I ran into an Incendio from a hidden target," Harry replied.

"These burns look more serious than anything I've seen from an Incendio before, but it is the same healing method."

The healer's admission made Harry nervous. "Can you heal them though? Would it be better if you called someone for help? Maybe Healer Malfoy?"

"I can do it, Mr. Potter."

"You didn't sound particularly confident. Is Healer Malfoy around?"

"No, it's his day off."

"Oh," said Harry, his disappointment obvious.

"I can assure you I'll have your legs back to normal in no time." The healer handed Harry a glass containing a blue potion. "Drink this. It will make your limbs numb. I can give you a Sleeping Draught as well, if you like?"

Harry took the glass and drank the blue liquid. "That should do."

\---

"So you ended up in St. Mungo's again, Dad?" asked Albus after they arrived at Harry’s flat for the last week of the summer.

“How did you find out?”

“Uncle Ron told Mum.”

“Oh, right.”

“Did Mr. Malfoy heal the burns?”

“What? Where...? Why…?” Harry couldn’t decide what he wanted to know first, still wanting to keep his feelings to himself.

“Scorpius said his dad has been your Healer the last few times you’ve been there.”

“Oh, right,” Harry said, glad he didn’t have to explain but wondering what Draco had said to his son about him.

“Do you mind if I call Scorpius?”

“Err, sure, go ahead.”

Albus dumped his bags in his room upstairs before coming back down to use the fireplace. Harry wandered into the kitchen to give him a bit of perceived privacy, but was keenly listening in to see if he was mentioned.

They started off discussing plans for what to do on the Hogwarts Express, which moved into the week ahead and then about the week past. Harry heard Scorpius say, “My dad’s been acting differently since he fixed your dad’s ribs. He was extra proud of himself and then he was giddy about your dad requesting him, not once but twice.”

“That is weird,” said Albus. “My dad’s barely said a word about yours. Don’t think he wanted people to know because he was surprised when I mentioned it before.”

“Do you think they’ll ever be friends?” Scorpius asked, wishfully.

“Maybe. Especially if my dad keeps getting injured.” Albus laughed. “You know he was back there again a couple of days ago with third degree burns to his legs.”

“Hmm, my dad didn’t mention it.”

“Apparently he wasn’t there.”

“Might have been his day off. He won’t like missing the opportunity though. He keeps telling me healing burns was one of the first things he wanted to master when he was doing his training.” There was a small pause before Scorpius continued.

“I think he’s lonely since my mother passed away. It would be good if he had your dad, aunt and uncle as friends. He needs someone to talk to besides me.”

Harry stepped away from the doorway and started busying himself making tea.

\---

Two months later

"What were you doing to piss off a Doxy so much that it bit you?" Draco half laughed as he handed Harry a glass containing the antidote to Doxy venom.

Harry downed the antidote in one then exclaimed, "It wasn't just one, it was a whole bloody swarm." He took a few breaths before continuing. "We were raiding an abandoned house we thought a few suspects were hiding in. Turns out the Doxys had made a nest of the front room and didn't appreciate the intrusion."

“Never a dull moment with you, is there, Potter?”

“I cherish the dull moments when I can get them.”

“Well, you’re in luck. You have to stay here for observation until midday.”

“Does that mean I miss out on lunch?” Harry half joked. 

“Like you need a free lunch, Potter,” Draco scoffed.

“Would you like one?” Harry immediately wished he could take that offer back.

“What? From St Mungo’s kitchens? I don’t think so.”

“No, no. I meant… I’ll shout you lunch?” Draco just raised his eyebrow at Harry. “It’s the least I can do given how much time you’ve spent healing me in the last few months.” Harry hoped it was a good enough cover and maybe Draco might just decline and they could forget it even happened.

“Sure, why not. I’ve got tomorrow off, how about then?”

Harry blinked at Draco a few times. “I guess that will work.”

“I’ll meet you at the Howling Wolf Cafe at one tomorrow. Louise will check your vitals in thirty minutes.

“Right. I’ll see you then.”

\---

Harry found himself in Hermione’s office the following afternoon at their regular monthly catch-up meetings.

“Did you have a lunch date today or something?”

“What? No. Why would you think that?”

“You’re not normally this happily distracted in our meetings.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve had to repeat myself seven times already and you keep getting this goofy smile on your face. So who did you have lunch with?"

Was he really that easy to read? It had been a nice lunch and surprisingly less awkward than Harry had anticipated. Most of the conversation had revolved around Harry being injury prone and their children.

"You're just going to keep asking, aren't you?"

Hermione just smiled.

"Okay," Harry sighed. "I took Malfoy out to lunch to thank him for healing me over the last few months."

"Oh, I should have guessed. It all makes sense now."

"What makes sense?"

"Ron was saying you kept requesting him as your Healer and, well… you were obsessed with him at school."

"I was not obsessed!"

"Yes you were."

Harry sat back and crossed his arms. "I'm not having this argument with you. Can we get on with the meeting?"

"I wasn't arguing, but if you like. Have you had your check up for dark spell residue yet?"

"Was that seriously the next thing on your agenda?" Harry asked, eyes narrowed.

Hermione showed him her parchment and Harry saw 'dark spell residue check up' on the list.

"Fine. No, I haven't."

"Maybe you should ask Draco on your next date," Hermione teased.

"It wasn't a date. But I probably will ask Draco to do it."

\---

From their lunch, Harry knew Draco was working the following day. Arriving at the hospital in the late afternoon, he asked for Draco at reception and was told he was working on the Third Floor. Harry needed him on the Fourth, but he made his way up to the Third Floor in any case.

When he asked at the desk on the Third Floor, he was met with, “I’m sorry Mr. Potter, but Healer Malfoy is extremely busy right now. Maybe you could come back during his dinner break.”

“Are you able to tell him I’m here though?”

“He is brewing a complex antidote for a particularly rare poison and has asked not to be disturbed.”

“When’s his break?”

“He’s due for his break in about an hour.”

“I’ll wait.”

The healer showed Harry to the waiting area and told him she would send Draco his way as soon as his break started. He only had to wait forty-five minutes before Draco appeared in the waiting room.

“Not a patient tonight, I see,” Draco remarked.

“Well, yes and no,” Harry replied.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing. I just need you to examine me for Dark spell residue. It’s an annual work requirement,” Harry said.

“Why do you need _me_ to do it?” Draco asked. “I’ve never done it for you before and it is quite a personal procedure.”

“Okay, so I don’t need _you_ to do it,” Harry admitted. “But, I would _like_ you to do it.”

“Would you now?” said Draco, suggestively. “What’s in it for me?”

“I could buy you dinner tonight?”

“Hmm.” Draco looked him up and down and Harry felt his cheeks heat up. He hoped against hope Draco didn’t notice the blush. “Okay. Let’s go up to the Fourth Floor to do the check.”

Draco found a small, empty examination room and the instrument to calibrate his wand for the scan. The procedure involved an up close and personal whole body scan with the wand, which left traces where there was significant build up of Dark magic residue, either from exposure or use. Harry was glad he was wearing loose robes or he was sure Draco would have noticed what his close proximity, as well as his pulsing magic, was doing to him. 

Draco had to remove five clusters of Dark magic residue; three from different areas of his torso, one from his head and the other from his wand hand.

After the last strands of Dark magic residue left his body and Draco stood back, he let out a sigh, relaxing his muscles.

“All done,” Draco said. “So, where are we going to dinner?”

“Err…” Harry had been so focused on the procedure and not embarrassing himself during it, he’d forgotten what he’d offered in exchange. “Wherever you want.”

A smirk formed on Draco’s face and Harry immediately regretted his words.

\---

One month later.

“This is a familiar sight.”

It felt like deja vu to Harry as well. He was standing in front of Draco with hives covering his face and much of his body. He’d been hit with a hive jinx chasing the same dark wizard that had hit him with the jelly leg jinx and burned his legs.

“Helmp,” Harry mumbled.

“I’m surprised you didn’t go to Granger for this counter curse.”

Harry gave a fake chuckle, then fixed stern eyes on Draco.

Draco laughed and then waved his wand a few times. Harry’s hives began to disappear. First from his face and then from down his body. He watched as his skin returned to normal before looking back up at Draco, this time with a smile on his face. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Draco gave him a smirk back.

Harry started to head for the door to leave. “Umm, Harry?”

Harry stopped to look back at Draco. Had he just used his first name?

“You look like you could use a drink. Did you want to go to a pub after my shift finishes in about half an hour?”

“Sure, Draco. That’s sound good. I’ll meet you outside then.” It wasn’t the first time they’d used each other’s first names, but it wasn’t very often that they did. Their dinner the week before had been very relaxed and, although Harry wasn’t sure he was ready to let his guard down yet, he was beginning to entertain the thought that Draco might be ready to move on.

\---

Three weeks later.

"Did you catch him this time, at least?" Draco asked as he held Harry's forearm in his hand while pointing his wand and repeating a spell to knit the skin back together after it had been slashed wide open. Ron had done his best to close the wound at the scene before apparating them to St Mungo's. 

"Yes, finally." Harry watched his forearm healing. "It's taken nearly a year, but he's finally in custody. I made sure Kingsley took him in."

"Does this mean you have a break for Christmas this year?"

"Yes, although I don't know how I'm going to spend it yet. Obviously haven't had a chance to talk with the kids."

"Albus is coming over to our place tomorrow. Did you want to join us?" Draco asked, eyes focused on Harry's forearm, like it wasn't a big deal. Harry must have hesitated a bit too long because Draco continued. "You don't have to. I just thought it might be nice for you to see how they interact. I swear they remind me of you and Ron sometimes. Makes me wonder what life would have been like if you had accepted my offer of friendship back at Hogwarts."

Draco still wasn't looking at him.

"Draco," Harry said softly, which had the desired effect of making Draco look up at him. "I'd love to have dinner with you and the boys."

\---

The Ministry's end of year parties were always fairly rowdy. Harry was dancing with Hermione, glad the year was finally over. “I think you have an admirer, Harry,” Hermione shouted into his ear over the loud music.

“There are always admirers out there, Hermione,” Harry shouted back.

“Oh, I think you’ll like this one.”

“I don’t think so, Hermione. I usually don’t.” The music stopped between songs. “Would you like a drink?”

“Yes, please.”

Harry held out his elbow for Hermione to take and they walked over to the bar. The bartender handed them each glasses of punch. Hermione turned back towards where they were dancing and seemed to be directing her gaze to someone in particular. “I’m quite sure you’ll like this admirer, Harry.”

Harry tried to follow her gaze, but it could have been anyone in the hundreds of magical folk celebrating. “What makes you so sure?”

“I know you, Harry.”

He couldn’t argue with that. He took a sip of his punch and scanned the room. He looked at the clock. Nearly nine. Only three hours before the new year began. “Isn’t it time for your speech?” he asked Hermione. She looked at the clock too. “So it is. Excuse me, Harry.” She left towards the podium that was set up at the far end of the room.

Harry tended to enjoy Hermione’s speeches but this time he was looking forward to it being over. Ron had informed him, George and he had made a new style of fireworks that were safe to be let off indoors and he’d convinced Hermione to let them put together a display for this celebration.

“...Thanks once again for a wonderful year and I look forward to the one to come. Now please enjoy a taste for the fireworks that will help us bring in the New Year.”

There were three loud pops and sparks flew into the air from different sides of the room. There was another series of pops and a fireworks rainbow appeared beside one wall. Another pop and there was a pot of gold at the base from which a fireworks leprechaun sprung out and started leaping around the room above everyone’s heads.

As it came towards Harry, it was flying a bit too low for comfort and everyone was ducking or moving out of its way. Harry stepped back and his foot landed in a puddle of punch making it slip out from under him, causing him to fall back and hit the back of his head on the bar. He blinked and felt his body hit the ground before everything went black.

\---

“Thank you, Minister. I think I can take it from here. You can get back to the party and let everyone know their hero is in safe hands.”

“Take care of him. He’s more fragile than he lets on.”

Harry opened his eyes to see Draco and Hermione talking above him. “I’m not fragile,” he protested. They both looked at him and laughed. Hermione leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said then turned and walked out the door of his bedroom. How did he get to his bedroom?

He supposed Hermione had apparated him here with Draco while he was still unconscious. 

He moved his head and wished he hadn’t. The back of his head throbbed where it had hit the edge of the bar.

“Can you sit up?” Draco asked.

“I might need some help,” Harry replied and reluctantly let Draco help him sit up.

“Here,” Draco said, offering him a vile of headache cure from his own potion stores. Harry took it and drank. 

“So what are you doing here?”

“Well, the hero of the wizarding world couldn’t be left alone with a concussion on New Years Eve now, could he?”

“And since when does Hermione trust you?”

“Since you trust me,” Draco smirked. “And since she saw me eyeing you while the two of you were dancing before her speech.”

“That was you?”

“Yes, _Potter_ ,” Draco said seductively, then sat on the bed beside him.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to take advantage of a patient, _Malfoy_.”

Draco lent forward, closing the gap between their faces so their noses were touching. “I wouldn’t dare.”

Harry went to tilt his head for a kiss, but Draco pulled back and looked at the clock on Harry’s bedside table. “How does your head feel?”

“It feels fine now.”

“Good. The potion has kicked in. Think you could get out of bed?”

“Probably.”

“Come on.” Draco took his hand and guided him off the bed, through his flat and out to his own balcony. 

“Why are we out here?” Harry asked.

“The fresh air will do you good.” Harry didn’t believe him, but he wasn’t going to complain about enjoying the view with Draco. 

It took him a few minutes to realise Draco was still holding his hand. Harry gave it a little squeeze and Draco squeezed back. They heard the local church bells toll midnight, then the fireworks display began. Harry didn’t get to see any of it before Draco placed his free hand on his side, turned him so they were facing and started their New Year with a complete and utter snogging.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a lovely Aussie Christmas :D


End file.
